Field of the Invention.
My invention refers, primarily to an optional shopping guide containing a virtually complete nomenclature of foodstuffs, general household articles, clothing, pharmaceuticals, etc. which a homemaker may use when shopping in supermarkets, department stores, drug stores, etc. Each item on the list is placed in juxtaposition with a slidable tab, enabling the user, in going through item by item, to refresh his/her memory as to what is needed and, then, by sliding the tab vis-a-vis an item, marking off that item for purchase.